


Of Courage and Candy Hearts

by xspiritofthemapleleaf



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Freewood - Freeform, M/M, RageHappy, Sexual Content, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspiritofthemapleleaf/pseuds/xspiritofthemapleleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine’s Day is fast approaching, and with the odd couple of Ryan and Gavin taking most of the attention in the office, the question remains of what the two have planned. But the pressure of their friends appears to be taking its toll on the two. Can they find a healthy way to deal with it, before it harms their relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Courage and Candy Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Ragehappyvalentine exchange for ahteamloveandstuff. This was really fun to write, and I thank them for their marvelous prompt!

It would be an understatement to claim that Ryan and Gavin were always the center of attention.

Being the only gay couple in the office certainly played a part. But the fact that their relationship mirrored a story right out of the fandom’s creation, and the sharp contrast of their personalities made them for an odd couple, had every Roosterteeth employee intrigued.  

It was endearing to Gavin. He loved being the center of attention, and this was no exception. When his coworkers asked how he and Ryan were doing he would answer honestly and happily; it was no secret that, although unorthodox, their relationship remained healthy and solid.

The sudden interest in their personal life did not have the same effect on Ryan. When he was approached he answered politely, but kept his response vague. Ryan was a secluded man, who preferred to lead his own life in private. He disliked the new attention and after a while found it nothing but annoying.

But he knew Gavin loved it. He watched often as the lad talked excitedly about their engagements. And as much as he wanted to stop it, he couldn’t take away the pure joy that radiated from his significant other.

The winter season was passing by fast. It had been nearly six months since he and Gavin had started dating. Ryan awoke one morning, startled that it was already February. He wondered briefly where the time went.

Gavin was less aware. In fact, after giving Ryan a short peck on the cheek and entering the Achievement Hunter office one morning, he was thoroughly surprised Michael flicked a candy heart at his face.

It pelted his cheek, and Gavin produced a small yelp as he cowered behind his hands. “Michael?”

“Morning, Gavin,” Michael replied, face turning red as he dissolved into laughter. Behind him Ray filmed it on his phone, smile on his face. “Got it,” he chuckled.

Gavin sat down on his chair, frowning at the ten packages of candy hearts on Michael’s desk. “Where’d—“

“There’s ten more boxes up front,” Michael rolled his eyes. “Compliments of a fan.”

“Gavin laughed, grabbing a few packages. He opened one up and popped a candy into his mouth. Ray waved his arms, pointing towards his open mouth. Gavin tossed one at him and he caught it, fisting pumping triumphantly before taking his seat.

“So, got anything planned for Valentine’s Day?” Michael asked, turning back to his computer.

Gavin shrugged. “Not really, no.” In fact, Gavin hadn’t even thought about it. Honestly, it didn’t even matter to him. He felt a tiny pang of guilt leak into his stomach. Was that bad?

“You know Ryan’s not one for sentiments,” Gavin finally answered. He suddenly became aware of Ray listening to ever word of their conversation. Thank god someone who cared wasn’t in the room at the moment like Geoff or Jack.

Michael snorted. “Dude. You’ve been hanging out with Ryan too much. You’re starting to sound like him.”

Gavin felt the corners of his turn up. “Well, you know.”

Michael nodded. “So…”

“We’re not going to do anything. Just go home, like every night,” Gavin said with finality.

A shrug from Michael. “Alright. Just…”

“Just what?”

“Michael paused before responding. “It’s just unlike you. That’s all.” He turned his attention back to the computer.

Gavin wasn’t sure what he meant by that but he didn’t like the uneasy feeling it left in his chest.

…

Ryan arrived to his desk, eyebrows raising at the box the size of a basketball resting on his seat. He opened up a flap, frowning at the contents.

“What are these?” he asked Lindsay, already seated in her desk next to him.

Lindsay shot a smile in his direction. “Arrived in the mail.”

“Ah” was all Ryan said. He grabbed the box of the candy hearts, moving them underneath his desk. “When _is_ Valentine’s Day?”

“It’s the seventh now, so in a week.”

“Already?” Ryan resisted the urge to groan.

Lindsay turned her chair in his direction. “Why? Planning something?” She grinned slyly.

Ryan shook his head. He didn’t really feel up to doing something on Valentine’s Day. It almost always ended up corny and lame, and Ryan would rather stay home.

“It’s your first Valentine’s Day together right?” she asked.

Ryan looked at her. “Yeah.”

“So you’re not going to do anything?”

“Most likely no. Gavin and I haven’t talked about it.” Ryan turned away, trying to dismiss the conversation.

Lindsay wasn’t finished though. “It could always be a surprise,” she offered.

A thought occurred to Ryan. He pushed his chair back, facing Lindsay completely.

“Do you think he expects us to do something?” he asked.

Lindsay pursed her lips, pausing for a moment. “Dunno,” she finally said. “Gavin’s kinda unpredictable in that department.”

Ryan nodded. As much as he hated it, Lindsay was right. Gavin was hard to often. Sometimes when they got home, Gavin would want nothing more but to curl up with him on the couch and watch a movie. Other times he would press Ryan against the wall, a husky voice in his ear telling him to do certain things to his body that sent every bit of Ryan’s senses radiating with heat. And the worst part was that there was no warning to it. Gavin was bomb, ticking and ticking and waiting to go off. And Ryan could only guess.

Lindsay must’ve sensed his concern because she smiled brightly. “Don’t worry. I’m sure it’ll be fine,” she reassured him.

But with the thought planted into his head, Ryan wasn’t so sure.

…

“Hey Ry,” Gavin spoke up later that night, while the two were getting ready for bed.

Ryan looked up from his book, already in his pajamas and under the covers. He pressed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

“Hmm?” he answered.

Gavin clambered into bed next to him, in nothing but his boxers. He pursed his lips. “Should… should we do something for Valentine’s Day?”

Ryan bit his lip. He closed his book and removed his glasses, placing them on the nightstand. He reached out a strong hand and pulled Gavin close to his chest, gently stroking the lad’s messy hair.

“It’s up to you,” Ryan finally answered. “I mean, I wasn’t planning on it.”

Gavin sighed—with disappointment or content, Ryan wasn’t sure—and with a lazy finger traced Ryan’s bicep. “Is there something wrong if we don’t?” he asked with a small voice.

Ryan answered honestly. “I don’t think so.” But the instant the words left his mouth he began to second guess himself.

The answer seemed to satisfy Gavin. “Well, alright.” He shifted himself up and snuggled closer to Ryan, making himself comfortable.

Ryan ignored the sickly feeling in stomach, turning off the light and drifting to sleep.

…

The week passed with no more outbursts or discussions of Valentine’s Day. Gavin made it fairly obvious that the topic made him uncomfortable, and whenever someone brought it up to Ryan he hastily changed the subject. Of course, it couldn’t stop preparations others made for the holiday, or their minds wandering to the subject.

It had been Jack to push the breaking point. It wasn’t really his fault; he had just wanted to help and he was the best when it came to situations like this. The guy couldn’t bear to see the two feeling so upset about Valentine’s Day.

His mistake was approaching Gavin. “You sure you and Ryan don’t want to come with us?” Jack tried again, though being shot down every time.

“No, it’s fine,” Gavin answered for the fifth time. The thought that Jack would let them tag along on his date with Caiti was flattering, but there was too much to think of. What if Ryan didn’t want to? What if they imposed?

Not to mention the fact that Jack had ambushed him in the office kitchen while he alone. Not only was tired of thinking about Valentine’s Day, but now he was slightly annoyed.

Jack wouldn’t let up. “We’re more than happy to—“

“I don’t want to ruin your night with Caiti, Jack. We’re alright. _We’re not going to do anything,_ ” Gavin snapped.

The words he spoke had a bitter taste in his mouth.

It was true. They weren’t doing anything. And he was okay with it.

But everyone was doing something. Everyone but them. They weren’t acting like a couple. The thought made his stomach hurt.

He dropped his gaze, leaning against the counter. “Sorry,” he mumbled to Jack. “It’s alright,” Jack responded sincerely. Then he paused before speaking again. “You and Ryan alright, Gavin?”

Gavin’s eyes shot back up accusingly. “What do you mean? ‘Course we are,” he blurted out, a sudden defense taking over his mind.

Jack raised his hand up innocently. “I’m just asking, Gavin.”

“We’re fine,” Gavin insisted. _Weren’t they?_

Jack nodded. Gavin looked away, sighing when he heard Jack leave the kitchen.

…

Ryan had been worried the entire drive home.

He knew Gavin was upset the moment they left the offices. He tended to fidget when something was bothering him; tap his fingers, play with the seatbelt, mess with the radio. He had done all three and more during the ride.

There was no denying it. Gavin’s mind was worrying about something, and it made Ryan’s heart flutter.

He pulled into the driveway, watching as Gavin got out and shuffled silently to the front door. Ryan lingered for a moment, grabbing his things and the mail before following after.

He shouldn’t ask, he thought. He should wait until Gavin brought it up for himself. The Brit didn’t hold in his emotions for long. He would cave eventually.

They entered the kitchen unceremoniously, Gavin plopping down on one of the bar stools. Ryan placed his things down, pretending to be very interested in the mail.

An awkward silence wafted over them as the two refused to speak.

Finally Gavin sighed, sat up straight, and cleared his throat.

“Are we alright, Ryan?”

The question, though expected, took Ryan completely by surprise, and he glanced up from the bill he was reading. “Gavin, use full sentences. I can’t read your mind,” he teased playfully, trying to lighten the mood.

Gavin said nothing, and when Ryan looked up again he noticed the broken expression on the lad’s face. He the papers aside, noting the seriousness of the conversation. “Gavin?”

“Are we a good couple?” Gavin asked, expression steely.

Ryan struggled to form an answer. What kind of question was that? He searched Gavin’s face for some sort of explanation, but found none in his troubled eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Ryan almost pleaded with him, reaching a hand out.

Gavin didn’t move when Ryan’s hand reached his own, gently covering his in a comforting gesture.

“Tomorrow’s Valentine’s Day and…and we’re not doing shit,” he muttered bitterly.

Ryan winced at the curse. It was unlike Gavin, to toss around a word like that unless he was truly upset. “And we already agreed nothing’s wrong with that,” he responded evenly.

Gavin pulled his hand back. His gaze dropped to the floor and he took a shaky breath. “Maybe…”His voice wavered for a moment. “Maybe we don’t love each other enough.”

The revelation Gavin seemed to have sent a fire through Ryan. Gavin would’ve never thought of that on his own. The lad was so optimistic. He clenched and unclenched his fists for a moment, trying to control his small flare of anger.

“Who told you that?” he asked tightly.

Gavin’s head snapped up, startled. “What?”

“Who told you that because we don’t do something special for you Valentine’s Day we don’t love each other?” Ryan demanded.

Gavin shook his head. “No one!”

They stared at each other for a moment.

Gavin sighed. He slumped in his chair, suddenly looking tired. “But they’ve been asking…” he murmured.

Ryan grabbed Gavin’s arm, gently pulling him to his feet. He wrapped his arms around younger one, feeling the weight of conversation for the first time. “Me too.”

Ryan could feel the thump of Gavin’s heart against his own, fast and unsure. When he spoke, the words vibrated through him. “Are we a bad couple if we don’t do everything together? Are we if we never have a date night, or have sex all the time, or whatever?”

Ryan ran a hand through the lad’s hair. “I…I don’t know,” he admitted.

“We’re okay though, right?” Gavin asked softly.

Ryan wasn’t quite sure what he was asking, but he felt like he knew the right answer. “Yes.”

…

Valentine’s Day.

It wasn’t really anything to worry about; the day was normal like any other, with a bit of editing here and there for Gavin to do. And of course, the constant talk about love:

  * Ray had found himself a girlfriend to take out to dinner. Go figure.
  * Jack and Caiti were going to try that fancy new restaurant on the other side of town that had just opened (though Gavin knew that already).
  * Geoff had found a baby sitter so he and his wife could have a night to themselves.
  * And Michael and Lindsay were going to see the latest horror film at the theaters and probably butcher it with their criticism.



Literally everyone but he and Ryan had something planned.

All he could think about was their conversation the night before, that stupid topic that he had brought up in hopes to clear his muddled conscience. It racked at him, ate at his stomach and made him feel nauseous.

He had not been happy with the outcome.

Gavin closed his eyes, rubbing his temples. _I don’t know._ That’s what Ryan had said. Was their relationship going to last then? The thought sent Gavin on edge. He loved Ryan. He knew he did, and the thought of losing him was enough to make his lip quiver.

Even now, sitting at his desk while the other four men around him worked on, he wished Ryan were there to comfort him. The older man always knew what to say, except for maybe last night.

This morning had been a bit odd too. He had awoken, with a mind set to wipe away the off conversation he had with Ryan yesterday, only to find the spot next to him on their bed empty and cold.

Ryan hadn’t woken him up. Which was odd, because he always did after he took his morning shower.

Gavin toyed aimlessly with his mouse, trying in an attempt to make it seem like he was at least productive. He caught Michael staring though, more often than he would like.

Maybe he just needed some time alone.

“Going out to lunch, Gav. You coming?” Michael asked around an hour later. Already the other members of Achievement Hunter had left the office, at least three taking Michael’s offer.

Gavin shook his head, plastering a smile on his face. “No, I think I’ll pass.” He nodded, hoping Michael would understand that it would be better if he just stayed here.

And for once, Michael seemed to understand he wasn’t in a joking mood. He bobbed his head. “Alright.”

Gavin turned away, the office door closing with a click to his right.

He groaned, resting his head on the table. He was glad to be alone, to let his thoughts wander as he pleased.

Valentine’s Day. Bloody _Valentine’s Day_. He never wanted to hear the word again.

He heard the door open once more, and for a moment Gavin wondered if someone had forgot something.

“Hi.”

Gavin’s head snapped up so fast his neck hurt. He looked up, blinking back his surprise as Ryan stood in front of him, hand behind his back.

“Hi.” Gavin felt himself answer.

An awkward silence passed before Gavin spoke again. “I missed you this morning.”

Ryan shrugged sheepishly. “Got up early. Didn’t want to wake you.” He smiled softly.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” Gavin suddenly tumbled out the words, cringing as he spoke them.

Ryan swallowed visibly. “You too.” The older man’s face began to flush.

Before Gavin could ask why, Ryan pulled out something behind his back that made the Brit’s heart skip a beat.

In Ryan’s hand was the most unique bouquet Gavin had ever seen. It was wrapped in lovely pink and red tissue paper with tiny little hearts on it. Flowers peaked out of the top, but in more abundance were the colorful artificial ones pieced together like a mosaic. It took Gavin a second to realize that they were made out of candy hearts, small tiny shapes placed with careful hands to resemble roses and sunflowers and other nameless flowers; the detail was incredible. The hearts reached down into the “stems”, which were really long skewers painted a vivid green.

It all must’ve taken Ryan hours.

Ryan handed it carefully to Gavin, whose mouth was now slightly agape, and who could feel his cheeks flaming fifty different shades of red.

“What-what’s this?” he sputtered out, carefully turning it over in hands.

“I needed to do something for you that was somewhat conventional and yet still highly unconventional,” Ryan explained quietly, face still a little red. “Because I’m tired of people deciding norms for us and stupid holidays stereotyping what we should do for each other. But deep down I believe you like to measure us against that, so I did this anyway.”

Gavin’s emotions were moving so fast he could barely think.

Ryan continued talking. “Who cares what they say? They don’t decide what makes a relationship a relationship. _We do_.”

Something wet fell down Gavin’s cheek, and he wiped it away immediately. He felt like his heart was going to burst with happiness, because this was why he fell for Ryan in the first place. He was smart and intelligent, and despite having trouble communicating all of his emotions he knew Gavin. He just _knew_.

“Ryan…”Gavin finally spoke, voice cracking a little. He gently laid the bouquet on his desk.

“Gavin Free.” Ryan’s smile reached every crevice of Gavin’s mind.

When Gavin leapt towards him he hardly flinched. Their lips collided, slow but passionate as two very different styles of love attracted and sparked. Gavin always kissed roughly; it was partly because he felt that the greatest things came from the heat of the moment, partly because he always put everything into his actions. Ryan’s was more subdued, focusing more on the eminence of the interaction and what was to come after, but still just as passionate as Gavin.

Ryan’s hand found the small of Gavin’s back, and he pressed him closer to his chest. Their breaths intermingled, hot and detached from the rest of the world. Gavin moved his mouth down the older man’s jawline, tracing it with his lips and nipping affectionately at his ear.

A sharp inhale came from Ryan, causing Gavin’s skin to tingle. Taking this as encouragement, he moved downward, leaving a trail of pecks and kisses down Ryan’s neck, occasionally sucking particularly hard.

Ryan stiffened.

Gavin didn’t know he had been whirled around and pushed against the door until his head smacked against it, and he stared, dazed as Ryan stood over him.

He watched as Ryan reached for the door, listened as he heard the sharp click of the lock.

“Ryan but—“ Gavin was caught off guard as a pair of lips found his way onto his own. He felt strong hands snake up his shirt, holding him in place as Ryan nudged his knees apart.

The older man ground into him slowly, and Gavin gasped, hips bucking forward. He hardly ever saw Ryan like this, so dominant and willing. It was strange and different and, and Gavin fucking loved it.

“They went to lunch, right?” Ryan murmured into Gavin’s ear, much lower than usual. “We have an hour.” Gavin shivered at his voice, feeling heat pool into his groin.

Ryan reached for the hem of his shirt, and he happily complied, pulling it off and tossing it to the side.

Gavin watched with great interest as Ryan studied him, running a hand over his bare chest and experimentally thumbing over a nipple. Gavin sighed, humming in content. He reached for Ryan’s shirt, trying to show that he wanted his off as well.

Ryan stepped back, removing his shirt. Gavin’s breath hitched at his pale chest, surprisingly toned and fit, hidden normally under his baggy shirt. He noticed for the first time that Ryan was already hard in his jeans, and the thought was enough to drive Gavin insane.

He reached out, but Ryan pulled back. He was about to let out a whine when Ryan grabbed his hand, leading him away from the wall. He pointed to the couch and Gavin understood.

Ryan looked at Gavin’s desk, eyes searching until he found what he wanted, and raising an accusing eyebrow at Gavin. He grabbed a little tube of lube and gave Gavin a look.

Gavin tried to sputter out a word of protest, something to tell Ryan that he hadn’t actually used it there but he snapped his mouth shut when Ryan placed a hand on his chest, gently pushing him back towards the couch.

“Strip.”

Gavin did as he was told, swallowing hard as he unzipped his jeans and pulled them down, his cock springing free from its prison. He removed his boxers, growing only more aroused as Ryan stared at him hungrily.

Gavin sat down, biting back a groan as Ryan knelt in front of him. He was palming himself through his own jeans, and Gavin could already see the bruises blossoming on his neck from where he kissed him earlier, and it was absolutely gorgeous.

Ryan leaned closer, pressing his lips softly against Gavin’s stomach, then moving downwards and downwards. He purposely avoided the one place where Gavin wanted him most, and he whined softly. Ryan took his time, gently kissing the inside of each of his thighs, breath ghosting over Gavin’s twitching cock. He flicked out his tongue, licking the tip and Gavin’s breath hitched.

“Ryan, please…” he gasped.

Ryan chuckled, glancing up at Gavin’s face with a dark look in his eyes.

He took Gavin slowly into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks and sucking hard. His tongue dragged up and down against its member.

Gavin clamped a hand over his mouth, throwing his head back at the sensation of Ryan’s hot wet mouth around his dick. His groan leaked through his fingers.

Ryan pulled off for a second, grinning wickedly. “Quiet or they’ll hear you.”

Gavin nodded vigorously. “Take…take off your pants too.”

Ryan did as he was told, shaking off his jeans and underwear and kicking them away, letting his half hard dick hang between his legs. The sight made Gavin’s dick twitch.

A hand wrapping around the base of Gavin’s cock took him completely by surprise, and he gasped as Ryan’s hand moved up and down, first slow and light, then gradually picking up pace with Gavin’s hip jerks.  His mouth soon joined in, flicking his tongue up and around Gavin’s slit, over stimulating the lad with jolts of pleasure.

A cool slick digit suddenly entered Gavin’s ass, and he panted, hands clenching against the couch. He angled himself forward as Ryan fucked him with his fingers, his mouth never leaving his cock.

A finger lightly brushed his prostate and he groaned, grinding himself down on Ryan’s hand. Ryan continued, hitting the spot over and over and driving Gavin over the line with his expert mouth. He became nothing but a puddle of whimpers and incoherent words, and he could barely take any more of this, barely stand it.

Then Ryan moved away, pulling off. His fingers left Gavin, making him feel empty and frustrated.

“Ryan,” he whined softly, his body tense and wanting. He glanced down, breath hitching as he watched the older man slowly lube himself up, playing with himself for a moment. He glanced up at Gavin, eyes looking at Gavin like was ready to devour him. Gavin shivered at the look.

Ryan moved slowly, climbing onto to Gavin and straddling him. He rolled his hips, rubbing their dicks together in such a way that heightened every bit of Gavin’s senses.

Ryan bent down, nipping softly at Gavin’s ear lobe but not stopping his motion. “Can I fuck you?” he asked, voice deep with lust.

Gavin swallowed hard. He nodded, but he refused to let Ryan do all the work. “Let...let me help you. Please?” Gavin groaned out.

Ryan cocked an eyebrow, finally moving his head a slight nod.

Gavin grabbed Ryan’s shoulders. He shifted, rolling them over so now he was on top. He positioned himself over Ryan’s dick, shaking slightly.

Ryan grabbed his hips, noticing Gavin’s lack of balance. “I got you,” he encouraged him lightly.

He lowered himself slowly, wincing at first as Ryan entered him, but then turning his full attention to the man’s face.

He had thrown his head back, face red and heated as he panted. His hair was a mess, lips swollen and beautiful. Gavin watched, entranced; Ryan was fucking perfect, down to every last bit of him.

Gavin lowered himself fully, letting out a soft whine at the feeling of Ryan’s dick inside of him. Ryan let out a rather vocal groan underneath him. The man’s hands squeezed his hips lightly.  

Gavin smiled softly. “Hush, love,” he whispered mischievously. “Quiet or they’ll hear you.”

He got a particularly rough squeeze after that, and Gavin shut up.

Gavin begin to move up and down, starting an even pace, quickening still with Ryan guiding him down. A particular thrust hit his one spot, and Gavin’s back arched, chest pressing against Ryan as he let out a curse because _damn, that felt good_.

Ryan’s hands tightened around Gavin’s hips. He picked Gavin up carefully, lifting him with surprising strength. Then he tilted him slightly, ramming their hips together. Gavin cried out, waves of pleasure rippling through him. Ryan continued, repeating the movement again and again until Gavin couldn’t think, he couldn’t see, all he was focused on was Ryan’s dick inside of him, making him come apart.

“Ryan! Please, I can’t I’m—“ He stopped short, a shock of heat and pleasure taking over his senses. He came hard, shaking as he spilled in ribbons across Ryan’s chest.

Ryan groaned and Gavin felt the older man’s release inside of him. He closed his eyes, resting his forehead on Ryan’s shoulder as he slowly came back to the world.

They remained intertwined like that for a moment, until Gavin squirmed at the strange feeling of Ryan’s limp cock inside of him, and Ryan pulled out.

Gavin turned, curling up in Ryan’s lap. “That,” he panted softly, “was incredible.”

Ryan chuckled. A gentle pair of lips kissed Ryan’s head. “Agreed.”

They would’ve sat like that forever, if it weren’t for the sound of a car honking outside. The two exchanged at look.

“Shit,” Ryan said.

They moved quickly, Gavin throwing Ryan a roll of paper towels as he gather up his clothes. Ryan wiped himself down, double checking the couch for any signs of their encounter. The two yanked on their clothes, and plopped down on the couch just as Geoff unlocked the door, letting himself and Jack in.

“—don’t remember locking it, huh.” Geoff commented as he entered. He frowned at Ryan and Gavin in the room, confusion evident on his face.  “Did you guys lock yourself in?”

Ryan shrugged, reaching an arm around Gavin. “Might’ve.”

Before Geoff could ask, Jack’s eyes went immediately to the bouquet on Gavin’s desk. “Wow. Someone got creative.” He smiled at the boys, relief flooding his eyes.

Gavin’s heart only just began to slow down, and he beamed back. “I know! Bloody tosser.” He playfully shoved Ryan, who only rolled his eyes.

“Well, I’m glad you two are alright. You seemed kinda upset lately,” Geoff said happily.

“Oh! We’re fine!” If Gavin’s smile were any wider he would’ve stretched his face.

Ryan’s hand found his way into his, and Gavin met his gaze. Ryan’s bright blue eyes stared back, somehow telling him everything with just one look.

They were fine. They were more than fine.

Later on in the day, when the others headed off on their dates, Ryan and Gavin went home and did nothing.

And they liked it that way.

 

 

 


End file.
